


You'll Always Be My Soulmate (Wincest)

by poughkeepsie (YokubouNoRain)



Series: Todo Wincest & J2 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dimension Travel, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/poughkeepsie
Summary: Dean es herido en el brazo para salvar a Sam, pero él no puede sentir agradecimiento al acto realizado por su hermano.Será con la ayuda de un Cupido que los Winchester comenzarán a preocuparse el uno por el otro, y a darse cuenta de lo que realmente importa en el Día de San Valentín.





	You'll Always Be My Soulmate (Wincest)

**Author's Note:**

> *Los personajes presentados aquí pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.  
> *NO SE ADMITEN ADAPTACIONES, COPIAS Y MUCHO MENOS ADAPTAPLAGIOS.  
> *Historia escrita para el grupo de Facebook _**[Todo Wincest& J2](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1926781867632809)**_.

El reloj marcaba las doce del mediodía del catorce de febrero, y aunque fuera una de sus pocas fechas favoritas del año, Dean no estaba de ánimos para festejarlo. De hecho, pasó la madrugada durmiendo en vez de estar festejándolo. Todo eso tenía una razón de ser: Sam Winchester. El _rugaru_ que fueron a cazar resultó ser más testarudo que de costumbre, por lo que se ganó un brazo enyesado y, al contrario de la mirada cargada de preocupación de Sam, una catarata de regaños que sólo faltaba ser exclamado en enoquiano.

 

Sam esperaba su turno a ser atendido en el mercado del pueblo. Las provisiones se habían terminado, y alguien tenía que salir a comprarlas. Con Dean en la banca por haberle hecho frente a un _rugaru_ , no le quedó más remedio que ser él quien sacara a pasear a _Baby_ –a regañadientes de Dean-, e ir al mercado.

—Disculpe —llamó su atención una anciana—. ¿Podría ayudarme, por favor?

—Lo siento, pero yo no trabajo aquí.

—No me refiero a eso…

La mujer giró su palma derecha para enseñarle un arco con una flecha en el medio. De alguna manera, aunque no sabía muy bien de qué se trataba, Sam se dio cuenta que eso no era algo normal. Muy a su pesar, y luego de que la mujer pasara todas las pruebas pertinentes, decidió llevarla al búnker. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, Dean la miró con el ceño fruncido, sentado él en una de las sillas de la biblioteca.

—Disculpen la intromisión, pero realmente necesito su ayuda —dijo la anciana.

—¿Y qué le dice que la ayudaremos, señora?

—Ustedes son Sam y Dean Winchester. Sé que no tienen la mejor opinión de los de mi clase, pero ustedes son las únicas personas a quienes puedo recurrir.

—¿Y usted es…? —preguntó Sam.

—Soy un ángel. De hecho, soy un Cupido. Mi nombre es Ceph.

—Encantado de conocerla, pero, en este estado yo no seré de mucha ayuda —dijo Dean, remarcando cada una de las sílabas mientras Sam se acariciaba el tabique nasal.

—Oh, lo serás, muchacho, estoy segura de eso —Sam hizo una silla hacia atrás y ayudó a la anciana a sentarse—. Muchas gracias.

—Entonces, ¿qué la trae por aquí?

—Creo que hay un problema con las almas…

—¿Las almas?

—Las almas gemelas, para ser más precisa. Verán, mi tarea como Cupido no es generar el lazo que une a las almas, sino que cada alma se encuentre con la que le corresponde.

—Tengo entendido que nuestros padres se odiaban antes de que ustedes los obligaran a andar juntos.

—Hay casos… y _casos_ … Pero, ahora, me es imposible localizar los lazos.

—¿Lazos?

—Cada alma gemela está unida por un lazo que yo me encargo de acortar hasta que ambas partes se encuentran.

—Y dice que no puede verlo.

—Así es. Pero, presiento que el problema no viene de aquí, y no soy capaz de transportarme al lugar de origen.  Es como si algo me lo impidiera. Por eso necesito su ayuda.

—Supongo que podríamos echarle una ojeada —dijo Sam—. ¿Dónde tenemos que ir?

—Yo me encargo de eso. Sólo denme sus manos, por favor.

No del todo convencidos, ambos se tomaron de la mano con la anciana para que, luego de que ella recitara un cántico en el idioma de los ángeles, una luz brillante los cegara.

 

Cuando Sam pudo ser capaz de volver a ver se encontró dentro de una ducha con agua tibia cayendo sobre su cuerpo. Lanzó un insulto y trató de cerrar la canilla y agarrar el acondicionador que terminó de caer de sus manos.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien? —Sam levantó las manos por una especie de acto reflejo –al margen de que él estaba desarmado-, pero lo que lo dejó inmóvil no fue que una mujer le estuviera apuntando con un arma, sino el hecho de que el arma con el que lo estaba apuntando era el arma favorita de Dean—. ¿Quién eres tú? Y, más importante todavía, ¿qué has hecho con mi hermana?

—Mira… Discúlpame, pero… No sé cómo explicarte esto sin que te vuelvas loca.

—Inténtalo.

—Creo que un Cupido me transportó aquí y, de alguna forma, cambié de lugar con tu hermana, sea quien fuere.

—Samantha —dijo la muchacha.

—¿Qué?

—Su nombre es Samantha. Así que un Cupido, ¿eh? ¿Te dijo el nombre el hijo de perra para que la traigamos de vuelta? Pienso cenar un Cupido rostizado —dijo la muchacha mientras, sin bajar el arma, le lanzaba a Sam una toalla.

—Necesitaba mi… Nuestra ayuda.

—¿Nuestra?

—Ella nos estaba contando lo sucedido a mi hermano y a mí, aseguró que ella se haría cargo de todo y aparecí aquí.

—¿Tienes un hermano?

—Sí, un hermano mayor. Su nombre es Dean.

La aludida, esta vez, apoyó el arma sobre la frente de Sam.

—¿Dean? Dean, ¿cuánto?

—Winchester. Mi hermano se llama Dean y yo soy--

—Sam. Tu nombre es Sam, ¿cierto?

—S… Sí, pero…

—Hazte un favor y quédate quietecito —la muchacha salió del baño, no sin encerrarlo, y Sam optó por salir de la ducha y sentarse en el inodoro. Después de todo, él no tenía un arma que disparar en cualquier momento. Oyó el sonido de una puerta cerrándose de un golpe, y luego el sonido de una canción a través de la radio. Al poco tiempo, al puerta volvió a abrirse y, también, la del baño—. Dame tu brazo.

Una daga de plata y un sorbo de agua bendita con el agregado de sal. Lo usual.

—Ni _shapeshifter_ , ni demonio —dijo Sam.

—Espera —la muchacha le enseñó una espada de ángel que llevaba enganchada entre el cinturón y el pantalón que tenía puesto. Cortó a Sam justo debajo del tajo hecho con la daga de plata, pero no hubo reacción.

—Tampoco un ángel.

La rubia lo miró, abrumada, tratando de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

—De acuerdo, sígueme —le dijo, saliendo del baño y viendo Sam que estaba en una habitación de motel similar a esas a las que iba con Dean cuando tenían casos por resolver. Al lado de la ventana, una computadora portátil y no más de diez libros regados sobre la misma—. Estás diciendo que estás cazando a un Cupido, ¿no es cierto?

—Estoy ayudándolo. Creo. Tengo que ayudarlo. Disculpa, pero, ¿puedo saber al menos tu nombre?

—Mi nombre es Deanna Winchester.

—¿Deanna? ¿Y tu hermana se llama Samantha?

—No tengo ni la remota idea de lo que está sucediendo, pero probablemente tenga que ver con el caso por el que estamos aquí.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Lebanon, Kansas.

—Perfecto —Deanna lo miró—. Tienes un vehículo, ¿cierto?

—Sí, él está aparcado justo aquí.

—¿Él?

—Sí, es mi _Babe_.

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo Sam, sonriendo—. Tienes que llevarme a un lugar. Ahí tendremos toda la ayuda posible para solucionar esto.

—Está bien — _Babe_ seguía siendo el Impala que Sam conocía, pero, en este universo se hacía referencia a él como si se tratara de un hombre. En el corto camino que iniciaron hacia el búnker de los Hombres de Letras, Sam se dio cuenta que, salvo por ser mujer, Deanna tenía las mismas actitudes y modismos que su hermano mayor—. Este maldito hombro —se quejó Deanna, desviando por unos instantes la vista del camino para acomodar una venda.

—¿Sucedió algo?

—Un hombre lobo me hirió, pero estoy bien. Sammy —Deanna miró de reojo a Sam y le sonrió—… _Mi_ Sammy creyó que me había tocado un nervio, estaba por llevarme al hospital y todo, pero estoy bien, no es nada grave.

—¿Tú te hiciste ese vendaje?

—Con ella enojada y una sola mano… hice todo lo que pude.

—En el búnker hay todo lo necesario para hacerte un buen vendaje, yo me encargo.

—Si tú lo dices.

 _Babe_ detuvo su marcha hasta cesar por completo. Sam miró por la ventanilla y luego dirigió su vista a Deanna.

—¿Qué es este lugar?

—Me dijiste que te trajera aquí, ¿o no? —Sam bajó del vehículo bajo la mirada de Deanna. La muchacha lo siguió y bajó los pocos escalones que los separaban de una fábrica en ruinas—. ¿Este es un búnker o hay una puerta secreta?

—Es… esto… Debería ser esto…

—Pues… Parece que hace mucho tiempo que aquí no hay nada…

 

Cuando la luz se disipó, Ceph ya no estaba, Sam no estaba, y en cambio, lo que Dean alcanzó a ver fue a una muchacha de su misma estatura, morocha, de cabello un poco más por debajo de sus hombros que, cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaba, giró sobre sí misma. Tanto Dean como ella se quedaron mirando, escudriñándose con la mirada.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó Dean.

—Mi nombre es Samantha. ¿Y tú?

—Me llamo Dean. Espera… ¿Samantha?

—¿Dean?

—¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con mi hermano?

—Eso es lo que yo debería estar preguntándote. Hace un momento estaba en una habitación en Lebanon, de repente aparece esta luz brillante, y aparezco aquí.

—¿Lebanon, Kansas?

—Sí.

—Estás en Lebanon. Pero… Samantha… Samantha, ¿cuánto?

—Winchester.

—Genial —resopló Dean—. ¿Sabes dónde te hospedas? —la aludida asintió—. Vamos, te llevo. Si tú estás aquí, eso quiere decir que cambiaste de lugar con Sammy.

—Mi hermana es la única que puede decirme Sammy —dijo la muchacha, mirando a Dean con desconfianza.

—Y, déjame adivinar. Tu hermana se llama Deanna, ¿cierto?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Qué eres?

—Suerte, supongo. Soy humano, y un cazador, para tu tranquilidad. Tú también lo eres, ¿cierto?

—¿Quién eres…?

—Lo creas o no, mi nombre es Dean Winchester —respondió el aludido con una sonrisa de unos pocos segundos mientras sostenía la puerta del búnker para que Samantha saliera.

—Yo estaba investigando un caso antes de que esto sucediera.

—¿Ángeles?

—No estamos seguras. Lo que sí, el comportamiento de la gente era… raro…

—Define raro —dijo Dean a punto de entrar a _Baby_ , estuvo por volver sus pasos para abrirle la puerta a la muchacha, pero ella ya la había abierto.

—Al menos tú eres el mismo, _Babe_.

—¿ _Babe_? ¿Cómo el cerdito? —preguntó Dean.

—¿Qué?

—En este universo, es _Baby_ , y es una chica.

—Por supuesto —Dean negó con la cabeza ante el gesto hecho por su acompañante. Mujer o no, hacía los mismos gestos que _su_ Sam—. ¿Vas a poder manejar así? —Dean maldijo en voz baja el yeso en su brazo. Se bajó del vehículo y dio la vuelta. Después de todo, esa era una versión femenina de su hermano, ¿cierto?

—No es la primera vez que conduzco este vehículo, no te preocupes.

—Condujiste a _Babe_ , no a _mi Baby_.

—Dijiste que estamos en Lebanon, ¿cierto?

—Así es.

—¿Hacia dónde está el pueblo?

—Para allá —dijo Dean, señalando a sus espaldas.

El ronroneo del Impala resonó en sus oídos y juntos se dirigieron al motel.

—¿Cómo te hiciste eso? —preguntó Samantha en referencia al yeso de Dean.

—Tratando de salvar al imbécil de mi hermano de ser mordido por un _rugaru_.

—Oh. ¿Sammy es tu hermano menor?

—Así es. Dime, ¿cómo es eso que el comportamiento de la gente cambió?

—Bueno, es San Valentín, ¿cierto?

—Sí…

—Digamos que la gente está más efusiva…

El viaje a través del pueblo no fue demasiado largo. Cuando dieron con el motel, Samantha estacionó perfectamente. Ambos descendieron del vehículo y la muchacha golpeó varias veces la puerta de su departamento, pero nadie respondía.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, señorita? —un hombre le entregó una rosa a Samantha, objeto que fue observado con el ceño fruncido de Dean y la mirada de sorpresa de la muchacha.

—Sí, ¿ha visto a la muchacha que se hospeda en esta habitación? —preguntó la aludida, haciendo a un lado la rosa.

—He estado aquí desde hace años y nunca he visto una joven más hermosa como usted.

—De acuerdo, Don Juan. ¿Nos calmamos? —el hombre miró a Dean con una expresión de desprecio, ocasionando que el mayor de los Winchester comenzara a perder los estribos—. ¿Podrías responder todas las preguntas de… mi hermana, de ser posible? Ella está buscando a su amiga. Le dijo que estaría hospedada aquí.

—Pues…, es como le dije a este terroncito de azúcar. Además, Lebanon no es conocido por atraer muchos turistas…

—¿Ves? No es tan complicado. Vamos, Sammy.

Samantha estaba por corregirlo, pero, si él era la versión masculina de su hermana, sabía que no tendría sentido alguno. Ambos volvieron a subirse a _Baby_.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Volvamos al búnker. Espero que allá tengamos todo para encargarnos de este asunto. De donde vienes, ¿la gente se comportaba así?

—No exactamente. Las personas estaban demasiado… ¿cargadas sexualmente? Todo un festín para ti si eres igual a Deanna —suspiró luego Samantha.

—Y a ti no te gusta que haya eso, ¿cierto?

Un golpe sobre el capot de _Baby_ llamó la atención del dúo. Un hombre de traje cuadrillé y sombrero se acercó a Samantha.

—Tú no eres de por aquí.

—¿Perdón?

—Esto es obra de mi hermanito, ¿cierto?

—Si fueras más específico…

—Eros. Mi hermano menor.

—¿Eros? ¿El dios del amor, Eros? —preguntó Dean.

—¿Hablo en griego antiguo y no me estoy dando cuenta? Sí, ese Eros. Tanta cosa empalagosa está  punto de hacerme vomitar.

—Si Eros es tu hermano, ¿tú quién eres?

—Pensé que ibas a reconocerme por mi belleza —el hombre se transportó al lado contrario al que estaba y tomó la mano de Dean con delicadeza para besarla—. Mi nombre es Hímero, hermosura.

Dean hizo su mano a un lado rápidamente e intercambió miradas con Samantha.

 

Cuando Deanna y Sam volvieron a _Babe_ , encontraron a un muchacho sentado sobre el capot. Vestía un pulcro traje de color blanco, y sus ondulados rizos rubios se mecían con la brisa. Su mirada esmeralda se posó sobre Sam.

—¿Se te perdió algo? —le preguntó Deanna, de brazos cruzados frente a él.

—Tengo la leve sospecha de que ustedes dos perdieron mucho más que yo.

—¿Disculpa?

—Tú no perteneces aquí. De hecho, tu alma gemela se encuentra en otro universo, ¿no es así?

—Creo que te equivocas de persona —sonrió Sam.

—Si tiene la misma vida amorosa que mi hermana, créeme que su alma gemela no debe estar brincando en un pie por estar enlazado a una persona como él.

—Mis disculpas, mortales. Aunque sea quien establece los lazos entre las almas gemelas, no está en mí decir a viva voz quién le corresponde a cada quién.

—Pero eres un Cupido, ¿cierto? —preguntó Sam.

—Así me dicen los romanos.

—Entonces, ¿eres Eros?

—El mismo.

—¿Y tienes idea qué tenemos que hacer para que la gente deje de emanar tanta tensión sexual? Y, lo más importante, ¿traer a mi hermana de regreso?

—Lo siento mucho. Eso fue obra de mi hermano mayor, Hímero. Él es más visceral que yo para estas cosas. Yo prefiero que cada cosa tenga su momento.

—Sé a qué te refieres —dijeron Deanna y Sam al unísono.

—Puedo hacer un hechizo para que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Lo único que necesito son dos corazones de carneros hermanos y algo de hierba nacida de las ruinas de Troya.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Deanna—. ¿Y cómo demonios voy a saber cuáles corazones son hermanos?

—Yo me encargo de eso —dijo Eros, bajando del capot.

 

—Corazones de dos carneros hermanos en un ánfora griega, hierba nacida de las ruinas de Troya —dijo Dean.

—Y sangre de uno de los Erotes —dijo Hímero, dándole una palmeada al trasero de Dean y guiñándole el ojo, ocasionando que dejara caer la tapa del frasco donde estaba la hierba. Samantha escondió su sonrisa detrás de su mano.

—Te estoy viendo —la recriminó Dean.

—También su sangre es necesaria para el hechizo —aclaró el dios.

—Y eso, ¿por qué? —preguntó Samantha.

—Ustedes decidirán con quien quieren estar. No puedo decir nada más —los aludidos cortaron una de sus palmas para que su sangre cayera en el ánfora. Hímero recitó un hechizo y tomó las manos de los presentes—. Ahora cierren los ojos y concéntrense.

El dios miró a ambos y los imitó. Una luz brillante los envolvió una vez más.

 

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, Dean y Sam estaban en _Baby_ , y ella estacionada frente al búnker. Ambos se miraron, se admiraron, y sonrieron.

—¿Cómo está tu yeso? —preguntó Sam.

—Estoy a punto de arrancármelo con los dientes.  

—Nunca te agradecí lo que hiciste por mí, Dee.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Sammy. Esto no es nada —agregó el mayor, palmeando su yeso—. Fuiste a hacer las compras, ¿no?

—¡Ah! Sí. Espera aquí —el más alto salió del Impala, abrió el baúl y regresó a su asiento extendiéndole a Dean una tarta en forma de corazón—. Como no vas a salir a festejar, creí que ibas a querer algo como esto.

Dean miró la expresión de completa y total vergüenza de Sam y le sonrió sinceramente. Se ayudó de su yeso para acercarse a él y rodear su nuca con su brazo sano.

—Tú eres lo único que quiero para un día como hoy —le susurró sobre el oído, muy bajo, como si quisiera que sus palabras fueran un secreto sólo entre ellos dos.

 

—¿No crees que fuiste un poquito lejos, Anteros? —preguntó Hímero a un hombre de una profunda mirada azabache, al igual que su largo cabello atado sobre su cabeza en una cola de caballo y observando, junto a Eros, el desenlace de la situación a lo alto del búnker.

—No tenemos permitido advertir a las almas gemelas —se defendió el aludido—. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Estos dos peleados hacen estragos al universo.

—Sabes que los Winchesters son tus favoritos, ¿cierto? —dijo Eros, ocasionando la melodiosa risa en su hermano.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Son mi debilidad. Y siempre y cuando tenga la oportunidad de ayudarlos, así lo haré. Después de todo, ¿quién va a velar por su amor correspondido si no lo hago yo?

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :3  
> Ahora relean pero imaginen a Deanna y Samantha como una Amber Heard rubia y Missy Peregrym respctivamente xD es el _fan cast_ que voy a usar para ellas jajaja
> 
>  **Ceph:** La última letra en el alfabeto enoquiano. Se suponía que Ceph era un ángel, y necesitaba algo relacionado xD  
>  **Erotes:** Dioses alados del amor en la mitología griega. Eros, Hímero y Anteros forman parte de este grupo; además de ser hermanos por ser hijos los tres de Afrodita y Ares.  
>  **Hímero:** Dios de la lujuría y el deseo sexual (por eso en el universo Female!Sam&Dean están todos con las hormonas alborotadas), y patrono de la homosexualidad (por eso le tira los perros a Dean xD ¿Quién pudiera?).  
> Eros: Dios primordial del amor, la atracción sexual, el amor y el sexo. Por sus acciones (¿o no?) en el universo de Male!S&D todos están... enamoradizos xD  
>  **Anteros:** Dios del amor correspondido y vengador del amor no correspondido. Aunque se dice que castigaba a los que no correspondían al amor del otro, a efectos de la historia es más benévolo. Los Winchesters tienen coronita hasta con los dioses griegos xD


End file.
